The Romans and the Fairies
by Arthas Menethil
Summary: Ancient Rome holds many mysteries and surprises. Follow the Winx as they intervene in the latter years of the Gallic War, and meddle in Roman politics itself.
1. An Expedition

**The Romans and the Fairies.**

_The Gauls continue their assault on the Roman counter-fortifications. Caesar's elite legionaries have already been committed. Thinking the battle was lost he ordered a humiliating retreat. Suddenly, a bright light of dazzling colors appeared over the disorderly melee. Then came a shout of "Victory for Alfea!" It was the Winx. Now, in this interesting story, the Winx travel back in time to the glorious, and dominant days of ancient Rome._

Chapter 1 - An Expedition

Ms. Faragonda of Alfea sat in her room eagerly reading the book regarding Gaius Julius Caesar's Gallic Wars. Her mind read page after page of his battles and sieges. As she read on a certain article puzzled her mind. It said: "Then a great light shone above my legionaries and out of that light came six indescribable beings with wings and articles of clothing which I cannot describe". "Then they blasted a ray of light against the Gauls taking about 500 to their demise." "After that my soldiers' morale rose to a point of epic heroism, and we were able to win the day, killing all Gauls that stood against that glorious state of total victory." he continues. "Something must be done here." says Faragonda. "I'll call the Winx."

"Girls!!" called Faragonda. Through the hallways of Alfea the ladies came. "Yes Faragonda?" says Bloom. "I want you to go back in time to investigate this incident way back in 52 B.C.E. and give me a clear description of what happened during the Battle of Alesia, and the latter days of the Roman Republic." Faragonda replies. "If you're up to it..." says Faragonda. "The Winx never turn down a challenge." says Stella. "Well then, off you go" says Faragonda. As they leave, Faragonda tells them happily "But who knows... you might play a part in history."

The Winx return to their rooms. "What does Faragonda mean by that?" asks Stella. "I dont know" says Bloom. "Come on girls, enough of this discussion. Let's go tomorrow." says Musa. "Yeah, your right I feel sooo sleeepy..." Stella replies sleepily.

The next day...

"Today, our investigatory committee goes back in time to explore what happened at the descisive battle of Alesia in the Gallic Wars." says Faragonda to the crowd. "Hurray!!" replies the crowd. "Professor Palladium is the time machine ready?" says Faragonda. "Yes it is Faragonda" replies Palladium. The girls then transform into their Enchantix form. "Good luck girls, and don't forget to report whatever you seen!" says Faragonda. "Bye!" reply all of them.


	2. A Bloody and Decisive Engagement

Chapter 2 – A Bloody and Decisive Engagement

After time traveling, the Winx appear over the disorderly melee at Alesia. "Oh my gosh." "What's happening here?" says Musa after seeing the battle. "I believe we're in, or rather, over the battle of Alesia." replies Bloom. "Hurry, there's not much time to waste." says Stella. Without much hesitation, the girls, with all of their strength, launch simultaneous attacks on the Gallic belligerents. The Romans, without knowledge of what is going on, firmly believe that their gods have intervened, and they drive the Gauls from the field.

Caesar, watching all of these auspicious events, orders an advance to the citadel. Along the way, the Winx, flew to Caesar and his officers, and told them, in their perfectly impeccable Latin, "Hail Caesar, we are from the future, sent by our commanding officers to investigate an important incident during this very engagement." Caesar, with his curiosity and wit, replies "I do not know where you are from, what you are, or why you are here, however I know that you have saved this important battle, and glorified Rome, and that makes heroes out of you. Come, dine with me later this evening in the citadel, and you are hereby granted the privilege of gathering important artifacts for your so-called expedition." Caesar replies.

As his soldiers feast to celebrate their glorious victory, Caesar gives a rousing speech, "Soldiers of the Legion, today is a glorious day for us all. We have totally annihilated the enemies of Rome, and most importantly, you have decorated your eagles with everlastingly infinite glory. I am very pleased with all of you. This bloody and decisive engagement is glorious enough for you to declare it proudly to your compatriots. The mention of the fact that you participated in this engagement is more than enough for your brethren to justly remark "There goes a brave soldier." Let it be known that today is Glorious Day for Rome. Roma Victor!" his soldiers respond in chorus, "Roma Victor!" To this, the Winx loudly applause.

"Well, I suggest we offer ourselves up as commanders to the Legions, Stella." says Bloom. "Considering the opportunity for an artifact collecting adventure, and a mopping-up operation filled with excitement and danger, which does not hinder the core purpose of this expedition, let's do this!" replies Stella.

Later that night...

"Okay, ladies. I have brought two spare tents, set them up and they're your bunks for the night." says Caesar sleepily. "Okay, we'll talk more about this tomorrow. Good night!" "Goodnight!" reply the girls.


	3. Today will be a glorious day for Rome!

Chapter 3 – "Today will be a glorious day for Rome!"- Part 1

The next morning...

"What in places is that awful stench?!?" Tecna inquires sleepily, as she awakes from her rest. "That, my comrades is the stench of *ehem*, the stench of _**discovery**_." Says an unknown, but charismatic voice that came from the entrance of Tecna's tent. It was Centurion Marcus Jovinus, the 7th Legion's _primus pilus_. A few minutes later, the rest of the Winx were also woken by him.

A few minutes, and one breakfast later...

"Alright, ladies, as you now know, a few of the Gallic Tribes are still posing a threat to General Caesar's return route, and that we've been task to clear the way. Even the destruction of Vercingetorix's Army could not weaken their resolve. We must subdue these tribes at all costs. I have received information, that the Arverni tribe is massing near an _oppidum_(or citadel) near the Rhodanus(or Rhône) River." announced Marcus.

"Well assuming Caesar has given us the reward and honors of military command, we'll be up for it." responded Bloom. "And I myself believe that we can do it with our time." seconded Layla.

The Winx strolled back into their tents waiting for the order to move against the Arverni. The rest of the day was spent in leisure while preparing for the campaign. As they were about to eat their dinner, Caesar came in his person and said "Ladies, I have decided to launch you and two legions against the Arverni by dawn tomorrow. Thank you." The Winx just sat there, very stunned as to the hastiness of the circumstances.

Who knows what tomorrow holds...


End file.
